Not exactly friends, not anymore
by bjaarcy
Summary: Artie wanted Becky to be his friend, that was all. A little headcanon for me because I love this friendship. Spoilers for Y/N, S03E10. Complete oneshot!


This is my personal brand of headcanon, _shh~_ Enjoy? :)

Disclaimer: I'd make Artie bffs with EVERYONE if I owned glee.

* * *

><p>Becky sniffed, her chin lifting high into the air and brushing past Artie without a glance when they passed by each other in the hall one day. Artie's face contorted into something he was pretty sure could be classified as disappointment, sighing softly and wheeling his way over to his locker. For the rest of the day, Artie couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing with Becky.<p>

It wasn't long when he realized he actually _was_ pretty disappointed. Ever since he and Becky – _broke up? _he wondered. _ How could we break up when we weren't even really _together_ to begin with?_ – the Cheerio co-captain had been steadfastly ignoring his existence. But Artie didn't really blame the girl; even if she was way too pushy about it, he was the one who led her on when he should have cleared the air to begin with. He knew it was wrong of him to suddenly break the news to Becky that he really didn't like her that way when he could have avoided having to do it in the first place by just telling her from the start. It wasn't fair to her. Artie knew that.

And it really had been nice getting to know her. Becky was a sweet girl – Down's may have prevented her from a lot of things, but it didn't stop her from being that. Hearing the way she spoke about the world around her was something akin to precious. Her logic had Artie laughing quite a few times when they were talking.

What's more was that Becky _understood_ him. She understood what it felt like to always be pitied because of something that they couldn't stop, to have people looking away because they were uncomfortable with their disability. Artie had never known that others really could relate, and during his date at Breadstix with her, he wondered why he and Becky never really struck up a conversation before. They would have been good friends for a long time now if they had.

It was then Artie realized that was the reason why he felt even _more_ awful about telling Becky he couldn't see her anymore. It was nice having someone outside of the glee club and AV team to speak to. It was nice having another friend who understood him on a level many others couldn't relate to. A _Cheerio_ too, no less.

Artie wasn't gonna lie, a big reason why he told Becky he didn't want to see him anymore was because of what the glee club said. Artie was just a teenage boy with (if he continued to be honest with himself) little self-confidence after all. Peer pressure could do wonderful things, especially when everyone who spoke to him was someone he considered a friend. Seeing it their way for a little while was almost enough reason for him to – _break up?_ he still wondered – with Becky right then and there.

(He didn't, of course. He took about a day or so more to think about it before doing it.)

The other reason why was that she was so _pushy_ about it. Becky was so adamant about them being together when they were at school, something Artie noticed he didn't see _at all_ when they spent their time alone. It was something that confused him when he went home later that night after their time at Breadstix.

Now, Artie knew he still had a lot to learn when it came to girls, but still. He was pretty sure the reason why Becky acted the way she did at school was because of the peer pressure.

_Maybe she wants people to know that she could be just as normal as they are, that she could get a boyfriend just like any other girl in the school,_ a little voice in the back of his head said.

Artie sighed, realizing that the voice in his head was probably right.

He had to make it up to her. Not only because he wanted his friend – at least, he _hoped_ was his friend – back, but also because it was the least he could do after what he did to her. Becky deserved more than that.

– **o** –

"Becky?"

Becky looked up from her homework on the library table, holding back a grimace when she saw Artie sitting in front of her. She didn't feel like seeing Artie today. Or any day really.

"What do you want?" she asked, half-sighing the question.

Artie made a face, his eyes giving away that he knew this wasn't going to be as easy as he imagined. Well good, she thought. Becky had been trained by Coach Sylvester, after all, why on Earth would he think having a conversation with her would be easy after what he did? She watched Artie size her up for a moment (though, it really confused Becky because she was already so small, _why would he need to size me up?_).

"I'm sorry for what I said," he finally answered, looking genuinely sorry.

"Coach says that you're a try-hard, never-will-be Michael Jackson who doesn't deserve my time of day."

Artie frowned. "Do you believe everything Coach Sylvester says?" he asked.

"Do you believe everything the glee club says?" she countered.

They met an impasse. Both were valid questions that they both knew the answers to. They remained silent, eyes locked and minds trying to come up with a response.

Artie spoke first. "It was wrong of me to lead you on like that, I'm sorry."

Becky blinked. Coach always said to never show your emotions.

"I really like you, Becky," Artie admitted soon after, something that Becky actually had to pause and think about even though he continued to speak, "and I'm glad I went on that date with you. You're a sweet girl –"

_But,_ she anticipated, and Becky wasn't wrong to expect it.

"– but I don't like you like that. I'm sorry."

Becky ducked her head, reminding herself like she did before not to cry, not to show others how weak she was. She didn't even look up when she felt a warm, gloved hand touch her arm.

"I'd like to keep being your friend, though, if you'd like."

At the words, Becky did turned her gaze towards the hand on her arm. She considered Artie's offer. While she was still hurt by his rejection – especially after she took all that time to take that stupid photo and send it to him – she really did like, at the very least, being his friend. Artie, apart from his gorgeous face and wonderful voice, really was a nice guy. He agreed with her opinions, and respected the way she saw the world, much like Coach Sue did.

"Only if you promise you'll watch Toy's Story 3 with me," she finally answered. It was a weak condition, she knew. She could already hear Coach in her mind, yelling something that sounded a lot like _What was that? I taught you better, Becky!_ Realizing that she really should make the most of this deal, Becky added as an afterthought, "And if you buy the ice cream."

Brows furrowing, Artie asked, "Ice cream?"

"Yes," Becky responded, her voice hard and demanding like Coach Sue's, and nodded. "Ben and Jerry's Cookies and Cream, two tubs."

After a quick thought, Artie smiled.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>BECAUSE BECKY AND ARTIE ARE ACTUALLY REALLY CUTE? BECAUSE YESNO MADE ME REALIZE THAT THEY SHOULD HAVE MORE SCREEN TIME? IDK. I DON'T EVEN SHIP THEM – I _FRIEND!_SHIP THEM.

Whatever. RIB just needs to come backs to this storylines one day, mhm?

x o x o bjaarcy

PS I'M SO SORRY IF BECKY IS OOC /o\ This is the very first time I've ever written her.


End file.
